StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.3.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.3.0 Co-op Missions *A new commander, Abathur, has been added to Co-op Missions! **Abathur is an evolution master who controls the battlefield from afar. **Evolve your army by collecting Biomass from fallen enemies to morph powerful Brualisk and Leviathan units. **Abathur is available as a standalone purchase for all players, including those using StarCraft II: Starter Edition. **For more information, see our blog. *Mutators have been added to Co-op Missions. **Mutators are gameplay modifiers that bring a new type of challenge to Co-op Missions. For example, a mutator could cause all enemy units to be cloaked, or cause all enemy units to explode on death. **Each week, players can queue for the Weekly Mutation – a mission that has a set of pre-selected mutators active. **Weekly Mutations rotate every week and should present a significant challenge. **Bounties ***If players complete the Weekly Mutation, they will be awarded a tiered XP “Bounty” bonus based on the difficulty level selected. ***Completing a Weekly Mutation on a higher difficulty level will award the cumulative sum of all XP bonuses up to that level. ***For example, completing the Weekly Mutation on Hard will award the sum XP bonus of Casual + Normal + Hard. **Access the Weekly Mutation by navigating to the Co-op > Mutation screen! *Mastery Levels have been added to Co-op Missions. **Mastery Levels are an additional set of levels that are earned after a commander has reached level 15, and will assist you in conquering the new Weekly Mutations. **Mastery Levels provide additional power through a point system that the player allocates on a per commander basis. **Every Mastery Level you gain allows you to allocate a small stat increase to each of your level 15 commanders. **For more information on Mutators and Mastery, see our blog. *A 10,000 XP First Win of the Day bonus has been added to Co-op Missions. *Gameplay and Balance **Karax ***Fixed an issue where Karax was inadvertently generating extra energy while Chrono Wave was active. To compensate, his Solar Efficiency upgrade bonuses have been increased. Overall, this should result in a buff. **Vorazun ***Shadow Fury can no longer target cloaked units without detection. **Raynor ***Raynor's level 8 upgrade, Orbital Drop Pods, now also applies to Starport units. **Kerrigan ***Malignant Creep Tumor has had its sight radius slightly reduced. **Zagara ***Infested Drop cooldown reduced to 3 minutes. **AI Motherships have been flagged as Heroic and cannot be targeted by certain abilities. User Interface *New functionality has been added to the StarCraft II Landing Screen. **The overall design and visual hierarchy of the Landing Screen panel has been reorganized to better convey different types of new content, community news and events, and in-game events. **During major events (such as a new patch), a new, dismissible pop-out panel will appear on the Landing Screen upon login, highlighting new content, news, patch notes, and other information. **In addition to the existing active widget linked to the Automated Tournaments schedule, a new widget has been added to provide scheduling alerts on the new Co-op Missions Weekly Mutations. **For more information, see our blog. *Emoticons and Emojis have been added to chat in StarCraft II. **A new panel populated with a plethora of fun emoticons and emojis is now available next to the chat input line. Say GG and GLHF in style! **27 emoticons are free for all players, and 16 additional emoticons are available for players who have purchased the various StarCraft II expansions and other content. 44 emoticons are available in total. **For more information, see our blog. *Abilities that appear in the Top Ability Bar can now be bound to hotkeys. **The Top Ability Bar is used for the Spear of Adun in the Legacy of the Void Campaign, or a Co-op commander in Co-op Missions. **Navigate to Options > Hotkeys > Global and open the Top Ability Bar collapsible menu to configure these hotkeys. **The maximum number of observers in a Custom Game lobby has been increased from 4 to 6. General *Custom Alliance Colors have been added. **Players can now customize the alliance color option that defaults player as green, enemies as red, allies as yellow, and neutral units as white. **Navigate to Options > Gameplay to set your color preferences for each of these unit types. **Please note that Color Blind Mode will take priority over custom color selections and will disable the color selection dropdowns when in use. *Loading screens will now appear when exiting out of a game back to the UI menus. **This change was made to address an issue where in some cases StarCraft II would appear to hang or freeze up when exiting out of a game due a significant amount of resources that would need to be unloaded. **This change does not result in any additional loading time for StarCraft II. The resource unloading process is now just hidden behind a loading screen to provide more feedback to the player on the game's status. **For more information on this change, see our forum post. Editor *Terrain Editor **Settings Panel/Window (under View > Show Settings Panel and View > Use Window For Settings): ***The UI is now persistent for viewing and modifying all Terrain Module settings. ***Search by text or hotkey has been added. ***Custom settings have been added for Save/Load. ***Usage History has been added. **The Cliff Blocking painted pathing brush type (under Layer > Pathing) now simulates cliff pathing behavior without cliffs being present. *Import Editor **Texture Reduction (under Window > Texture Reduction) ***This is used to fine tune texture quality associated with each graphic setting. ***Works for imported DDS textures with multiple mip levels. ***File > Commit Changes will save to TextureReductionValues.txt within the document. Bug Fixes General *Fixed an issue where the play could become stuck at Game Ready after pressing “Play Again”. *Fixed an issue where Replays failed to display the new name after being renamed. *Fixed an issue where players could not accept Party Invites while in-game. *Fixed an issue where Party Invites sent from the in-game Chat Panel could cause incorrect messaging. *Fixed an issue where the credits for Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void no longer displayed. *Fixed an issue where using Ctrl+Alt+F11 to refresh the screen could sometimes cause display issues in Story Mode. *Fixed an issue where the client could crash when attempting to use DirectX 11 on an unsupported video card. *Fixed a death animation issue with the Liberator. *Fixed an issue where players were sometimes unable to hear other players via voice chat. *Fixed an issue where the “Cancel Game” sound would play when a game was found. *Fixed multiple tooltip and text errors. *Fixed an issue where players could sometimes experience severe lag in chat. *Fixed an issue where players could sometimes not receive a countdown after entering a game. *Fixed an issue where Map Reviews without text could be submitted and displayed. *Fixed an issue where map downloading could sometimes fail to accurately measure download progress. *Fixed an issue where players could sometimes mistakenly cancel out of a game if they closed the score screen at a specific time. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to join tournaments in an Internet Game Room. *Fixed an issue with loading replays with long file names. Nova Covert Ops *Fixed a Nova collision issue on The Escape. *Fixed an issue on The Escape where the Objective and Distance calculator were inconsistent. *Fixed an issue in Sudden Strike where units improperly jumped up and down cliffs. *Fixed an issue where the Starport could be mistakenly built during Sudden Strike. *Fixed an issue in Enemy Intelligence where the Bonus Objective Company Firebats did not properly benefit from Juggernaut Plating. *Fixed an issue in Sudden Strike where transmissions could overlap if the mission was completed and Nova died at the same time. *Fixed an issue where Infested Cocoons displayed radar blips incorrectly. *Fixed an issue during a cutscene in Enemy Intelligence where a texture was missing on a character's arm. *Fixed an issue where clicking the Mouse did not qualify for “Pressing any key”. *Fixed an issue where Restoration Charges could sometimes heal enemy units in addition to Nova. *Fixed an issue where the hotkey menu displayed two duplicates of Nova. Co-op Missions *Fixed an issue where Raynor's hair could sometimes display placeholder art on certain settings. *Fixed an issue where Karax's Protoss Observer could lose its armor and shield upgrades when switching to surveillance mode. *Fixed an inconsistency with Kerrigan's Shell health bar. *Fixed an issue when using Vorazun's Time Stop ability and killing an enemy could result in floating corpses. *Fixed an issue where Zagara's death animation would play at the beginning of a mission. *Fixed an issue where the Drakken Laser Drill's beam graphic could sometimes become invisible. *Fixed an issue on Chains of Ascension where the Slayn Elemental's stun could sometimes cause units to become permanently stunned. *Fixed a display issue on Chains of Ascension where Solarite Cocoon could sometimes become disjointed. *Fixed an issue on Temple of the Past where the enemy was sending double the amount of units from Drop Pods. *Fixed an issue where Guardian Shell could sometimes reapply forever. *Fixed an issue where Lurkers would display their Burrow animation when attacked and/or revealed. *Fixed an issue where AI Lurkers and Ravagers did not receive armor upgrades. *Fixed an issue where the experience bar at the score screen would disappear after disconnecting and reconnecting during the match. *Fixed an issue where the Dark Archon's Confuse ability did not allow targets to damage friendly units with “no friendly fire” abilities. *Fixed an issue where “Bonus XP” achievement progress reset in certain situations. *Fixed an issue where the “Play Preview” text did not activate as a button to preview Co-op Commanders. *Fixed an issue where party members who were not the leader could “Ready Up”. *Fixed an issue where loading a Campaign save could result in a “The mod data loaded does not match the mod data which was originally used to play this game” message. Gameplay and Races *Fixed an issue where building on a blocked Vespene Geyser could be possible. *Fixed a display issue where the Targeting UI would sometimes be inconsistent. *Fixed an issue on Lerilak Crest where AI opponents would not take their natural expansion when blocked. User Interface *Fixed an issue where players could receive the “you missed a whisper” notification after a player interacts with the Whisper. *Fixed an issue with /r and /reply that could sometimes result in an error. *Fixed an issue where text input could become truncated and display an ellipsis in certain window sizes. *Fixed an issue where text input would not scroll properly when multiple lines of text were pasted in. *Fixed an issue where scroll bars did not properly follow the mouse position when dragged. *Fixed an issue where the chat window could sometimes appear incorrectly when chat members left. *Fixed an issue where the /help description of the /w chat did not describe how it functioned. *Fixed an issue where inviting a player that is banned from your group through the “Invite to Group” menu would give an inaccurate message. *Fixed an issue where the Chat menu would not function if attempting to chat with a pending friend invite. *Fixed an issue in the Starter Edition where chat warning messages only appeared in all chat and not on filtered chat channels. *Fixed an issue where double clicking from the Friends List in-game didn't activate the in-game chat bar. *Fixed an issue where pressing the Escape key while in the Regions Select UI could close the client. *Fixed an issue where Context Menus could fail to have an Invite to Party option when in the same Lobby as the player. *Fixed an issue in the Help Menu where the Thor model was inconsistent with the in-game icon and model. *Fixed a display issue where Covert Operative skin's portrait was using the Default skin. *Fixed an issue where accounts could fail to have a selection shown in the User Interface for new skins. *Fixed an issue where the Escape key caused the Campaign Panel to navigate back when the F10 Menu was active. *Fixed an issue where removing custom icons did not reflect in the Club Window. *Fixed an issue where sending invites when a Clan was at member capacity did not properly message the player that they were at capacity. Editor *Terrain Editor **Placed units now apply the owning player for actor events, such as model swapping. *Data Editor **Fixed some possible crashes when reloading documents. **Fixed some possible crashes that could occur when changing ids or copy/pasting. *Cutscene Editor **Fixed multiple issues with Copy/Paste not retaining the original node data properly. **Fixed a crash when removing a node while a property is being edited. **Fixed an issue where Noise Volume and Volume material did not appear in the model data. Category:StarCraft II updates